harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie (MM)
Jamie is the main character's farming rival as well as a special marriage candidate in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Jamie is a new character in the series. Jamie is a young farmer. Like the player, he/she is able to see the Harvest Goddess and Harvest Sprites. He/she has a special relationship to the Goddess, which is never elaborated on, and is fiercely determined to save her from her fate as statue. Jamie is short-tempered and stubborn, and holds certain contempt for humans. The Goddess and Sprites recognize that Jamie has a fragile heart and is not a bad person. As the player's farming rival, Jamie's daily shipping totals are logged beside and compared to the player's in the game menu. Despite the attention given to this "rivalry", there is never a need for the player to surpass Jamie, nor any rewards or penalties for any results produced. 'Marriage and Extra Requirements' As a marriage candidate, Jamie is marriageable by both the male and female player characters. Jamie, who is described in-game with male personal pronouns, has his/her gender explictly stated only once, when you marry him/her; after the Goddess provides the player and Jamie with outfits for their wedding ceremony, Arthur awkwardly announces either "Jamie is a boy!" (when playing a female and Jamie is given a tuxedo) or "Jamie is a girl!" (when playing a male and Jamie is given a dress). To marry Jamie, beside all the normal marriage requirements, the player must have revived the Goddess, shipped at least one of every crop, owned (at one point) all animals in both adult and immature form (that is, both a cow and calf, and chicken and chick, and etc.), and have a full barn and coop. The game will end after marrying Jamie, and will return to the 'start' screen for the player resume their file at their last save before proposing to Jamie. 'First Appearance' Jamie is the first villager you meet, during the opening cutscenes, and will be available for the rest of the game, never moving out. 'Location/Schedule' *In the field on his ranch. *At Sunny Lake *At the beach. *Just outside the Blue Sky Ranch shop. *Inside the Moonlight Cave (first floor). 'Likes and Dislikes' Loved Gifts: Jams, Special Butter, Special Milk, Special Cheese, Cake Liked Gifts: Juices, High Quality/Fertilized Crops Disliked Gifts: Medicines 'Heart Lines' 1st line: "No matter how hard you try, it's futile. I'm going to save her, so." 0 heart line: "Well, do your best." 1 heart line: "Don't rely on them. I'm talking about Harvest Sprites. They have no power." 2 heart line: "Even if we have the same goal, I refuse to join forces with you." 3 heart line: "No matter what anyone says you're alone in the end. One and all!" 4 heart line: "I get annoyed just looking at your silly face!" 5 heart line: "Even if you rely on others, nothing good comes of it. The only one who can help you is yourself!" 6 heart line: "Let's get something straight. Whether you're in trouble or whatever, I have no intention at all of helping you." 7 heart line: "If you don't become strong... you can't protect anyone... or anything!" 8 heart line: "" 9-10 heart line: "Hah! I hate you. My heart wrenches when I see you... and I feel strange. ...Don't talk to me." 'Musical Note' Jamie provides you with the 100th musical note, "Meek Heart", upon a visit to the Harvest Goddess Spring after collecting all 99 other notes. Note Description: "He is stubborn and ill-tempered. He often makes you upset, but you feel like you were able to bond with him a bit." Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors